


Nobody Wants a Haircut

by GoodGuyMaeglin



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodGuyMaeglin/pseuds/GoodGuyMaeglin
Summary: But somebody might get one anyway.





	Nobody Wants a Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> This was a completely collaborative work. One of those things where I wrote 5 lines and then Ro wrote 5 lines and so on, and we weren't allowed to see what was written before. -Dan

The twins wandered aimlessly through the woods, doing their best impressions of people who weren't hopelessly lost. They had no idea whether or not it was working as they glanced over at Glrofindel, who was sitting in the grass brushing his hair and looking bored.

He cried out in alarm when he realized he had a bur caught in his luscious locks. He chucked the brush and desperately tried to untangle it.

"It's going to need to be cut out!" said the twins, who appeared beside him. He jumped up and ran as the twins chased him with scissors.

"Put those away or I'm taking you home and locking you up for a week!" He shouted frantically, grabbing his golden locks protectively. "It's just barely starting to recover from the last time!"

The twins laughed at what they perceived as an empty threat. "You couldn't take us home." Argued Elrohir.

"There's two of us, and only one of you." Continued Elladan. Elrohir nodded.

"We would simply split up. And then you could only drag one of us home."

Glorfindel scowled. "But I have two hands. Do you think me incapable of grabbing both of you? I have slain a Balrog you know!" He said, grabbing both of the twins by their ears, dragging them kicking and screaming as he muttered pointedly about the similarities between balrogs and elf twins.

Before either twin could defend their honor, he somehow managed to deftly tie them to a tree. Glorfindel then brandished his own pair of scissors, gleaming alomst as brightly as his eyes, much to the twins growing horror. He grinned widely as he flailed the scissors through the air in front of their faces. Of course, I could always cut  _your_  hair and see you how like it," he offered sweetly, slowly advancing on the terrified twins, brandishing scissors like a madman.

"GLORFINDEL!" Came a loud yell from Elrond, who was scowling at the three. "If you cut my sons' hair, I wil dye yours pink." He threatened with a glare.

"I could pull it off." Glorfindel muttered, though he returned his scissors from whence they came. "And it might still be worth it." He added, with a good-natured scowl. The twins meanwhile, were staring at their savior with watery eyes.

"Ada!" They cried. "You saved us from the monster!" They said in relief, running to hide behind their Ada as Glorfindel glared at them.

"They tried to cut my hair." He hissed.

Elrond nodded. "Well you definitely need one!" He exclaimed, gesturing to his hair.


End file.
